crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Shukumei no Taiketsu! Ajiakappu Saishū Kessen!
Shukumei no Taiketsu! Ajiakappu Saishū Kessen! (宿命の対決！アジアカップ最終決戦！) is the 35th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on June 2, 2002. Synopsis Takeshi Manganji and Kouya Marino are about to battle each other for the Asia Cup championship. Will Kouya seek revenge or will he suffer another humiliating defeat? Plot The final match of the Asia Cup finals is about to begin, with Kouya and Takeshi getting ready to have another showdown. Before the first round, Kouya remembers his vow to meet Takeshi in the tournament in the first episode but he quickly regains his concentration. During the match, Kouya uses his special spin release (to the shock of his teammates) so that he can launch Shining Sword Breaker against Gaiki. But Takeshi intercepts the attack by rocking his Gear's battery box backwards which causes it to spin out of the way of the oncoming attack. Garuda Phoenix still goes on with the game even it is nearly being thrown out twice. The match ends in a time-out. As the second round begins, Kouya releases Garuda Phoenix in a normal way. He wonders why Takeshi does not use King of the Dragon Fighters against his Gear, and he feels tired during the course of the battle. Gaiki seems to gain the upper hand in the game by attacking Kouya’s Gear continuously. Garuda Phoenix almost gets a ring out before time is up. During the intermission, the Tobita Club members give some encouragement to Kouya for the next round since Takeshi will definitely use King of the Dragon Fighters. Kyousuke suggests Kouya to use Shining Sword Breaker although there is no other choice to survive the round. Upon seeing Takeshi’s serious expression before the final round, Kouya recalls how he met him at the Tobita Clubhouse four years ago. Kouya was searching for his brother and saw Takeshi at the ring instead. Yuhya then came to the clubhouse and started his practice session with the latter. During the final round, Kouya uses the special tornado release and Takeshi compliments him for his excellent skills by thinking that "little Kouya is worthy of fighting" him and is going to defeat Kouya. As Takeshi uses King of the Dragon Fighters, Kaoru tries to stop Kouya from launching Shining Sword Breaker since he does not have enough battery power for it. However, Kouya ignores Kaoru's prevention and still uses the said attack. The Gears are evenly matched after the two boys launch their ultimate attacks. As the result of Garuda Phoenix's Shining Sword Breaker trying to melt Gaiki's ice barrier from King of the Dragon Fighters, the arena emits a very bright light followed by large waves formed around it. Then the Crush Gears take form of a Dragon (Gaiki) and a Phoenix (Garuda Phoenix), and both Gears fight each other arduously. It then shifts to them flying in mid-air and about to be blown out of the ring. Gaiki is able to get back in the ring; unfortunately Garuda Phoenix is thrown out due to the loss of battery power. Takeshi is declared as the Asia Cup champion and gains a badge for it, and the Manganji Dreams are qualified for the World Cup. Kouya congratulates Takeshi before passing out when he is about to leave the ring. Later at the GFA headquarters, the association’s chairperson, Ronaldo Firestone calls all the regional tournament commissioners via the monitors and informs them on changes made to the World Cup. At the airport, the Tobita Club is about to depart from Singapore. Although they do not make it to the World Cup, they think that at least they can get some new members for their club. Also, the team tells Kouya he still has to know what it takes to defeat Takeshi. As the Tobita Club leaves the terminal, an announcement from Mr. Firestone is shown on television. The changes made to the World Cup allow three top teams from each of the regional cups to participate, rather than just the regional champion. This means that apart from the Manganji Dreams, the Asian teams that make it to the championships are the Si Xing Hu Tuan team and of course, the Tobita Club. The episode ends with Mr. Firestone about to announce the top three teams of the North American region. Trivia * *This episode shows Takeshi's shortest speaking role in a Gear Fight. **He is only seen talking in flashbacks and during the third round in this episode. *In the flashback scene of Kouya's promise to Takeshi in the English dub, Takeshi says that Kouya should enter the (unspecified) tournament if he wants a rematch in the first episode. However, in this episode Takeshi specifies that Kouya must enter the Asia Cup. *In the English dub of the episode, Kyousuke tells Kouya that Garuda Phoenix will self-destruct after two uses in the previous episode. **This probably means that after Kouya uses Shining Sword Breaker twice (which he did in the third round during his match with Wang Hu in the semifinals and in the first round of the finals), Garuda Phoenix will run out of battery power after the third use (which happened in the third round of the final match). **Despite what Kyousuke says about the condition of Garuda Phoenix after the fourth Shining Sword Breaker, the Gear does not disintegrate. He might makes a reference to its predecessor, Garuda Eagle. * Disco Stu's reactions to the intense attack powers of Gaiki and Garuda Phoenix are different in the Japanese and English dubs. In the Japanese dub he says "Rock and roll, baby!", while in the English dub he says "This is pure disco!" * Kouya still congratulates Takeshi despite his rivalry with him. This probably signifies that Kouya nearly forgets his hatred of Takeshi, as well as getting close to learning how to connect his heart to the other person's Gear. * One of the persons that appear on the screen monitors is Takeshi's father when Mr. Firestone is about to inform them about the World Cup changes. * Although not mentioned in this episode, it can be implied that the Quo Vadis team and the El Dorado team are also qualified in the World Cup for the South American region. * In the English dub the word "hell" is used by Kuroudo. In the Western release it's rated "G" and such words like that isn't supposed to be used. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)